Achey Jakey Heart
by futuredcstar
Summary: This is my version of what happens after the episode Achy Jakey Heart. What happens when being friends isn't enough? Can Miley get over Jake's unnormal life? Jiley and a little Loliver
1. Rico's Surf Shop

**Achy ****Jakey**** Heart**

**Summary**

_This is my version of what happens after the episode Achy __Jakey __Heart(__which I know we all watched). There are some changes. Lilly and Oliver __are__ sort of an item, but there's not much about that. I can't tell you everything that's going to happen but its most likely a __Jiley_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jake Ryan plopped into a bamboo chair next to Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken.

"Jake! What's up my homie?" It seemed to get silent when Oliver said that. Everyone in front of Rico's Surf Shop stopped their conversations and stared straight at Oliver. "Sorry…" He mumbled as he slumped in his chair. Everyone continued with their business as Oliver tried to forget that ever happened.

"Anyways," Miley gave him a strange look and turned toward Jake, "Have any plans tonight? Hannah's having a concert here in town. Mr. Gangster over there and Lilly were planning on hanging out backstage. You should join them."

"Man, I wish I could. It's my little cousin's birthday. She do anything to have me there. We don't hang out that much." Jake replied.

"Well, is she a fan of Hannah?" Lilly asked while having a staring contest with Oliver. Oliver blinked.

"Geez Lilly, you cheated!" He said angrily.

"I did not. You're just horrible at it." Oliver turned his back to her in frustration.

"Uh, yeah, actually she's a huge fan! I'll bring her!" Jake exclaimed.

"Cooli," Miley grinned. Even though she was over Jake it was hard not to gaze over him. He was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and that perfect smile. He could hypnotize any girl into dating him. But once they did, they'd find out he's nothing but good looks. _Stop it Miley! You are done with him and his amazing hair…and face…and his perfect kiss-_

"Miley! Miley! Hello, Earth to Miley Stewart!"

"Huh?" Miley broke out of her trance to find Lilly waving in her face.

"Me, Ollie and Jake are going to hit some waves. You coming?"

"Um, sure. But I'm not going in, I already took a shower." She said pushing her chair in. Her three friends were already standing. Jake and Oliver were gazing over some girl in a bikini.

"What would you rate her Oken?" Jake asked.

"I'd definitely say a 10!" Oliver smirked. What he didn't know is that Lilly was standing behind him. She slapped him on the head. "Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed it with his palm, squinting.

"For being a donut! Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"Young love. It's such a beautiful thing." Jake joked. "Hey Miley, you coming?"

"Yeah, I just have to tell Jackson something." She said heading over to Rico's.

"I'll wait."

When Miley got to the shack Jackson was asleep with sunglasses over his eyes. "He gets payed way too much for this." Miley mumbled. She silently leaned in so her mouth was right next to his ear. "WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"Huh, what, is the shack on fire?" Jackson rubbed his eyes and wiped drool from the side of his mouth.

"No, sleeping beauty. Dad's going to be late tonight so he said that you have to be home by 6."

"Whatever." He replied and went back to sleep. Miley stared at him strangely for a moment then shook her head and went over to Jake.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed.

* * *

So I hope its good so far. I never end up finishing a story. Hope I finish this one. Please review, and visit my site. 


	2. Life is a Beach

Miley lay on 5 towels spread out, each edge of one towel touching another. Miley hates sand, especially in her hair. But then again, who does? She was sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees. It was around 2:00 PM and rehearsals start at 7:00. They'd have to leave the beach in an hour for Miley to turn into Hannah and drive to the concert. She was thinking about something. She didn't know exactly what though. It was just a thought in her head that didn't make any sense, or maybe wasn't supposed to be there. She couldn't tell which one. Suddenly Jake's body popped out from under the ocean water and he walked towards her, soaking wet. Miley smiled.

"Hey Miles, you alright?" He asked as he grabbed one of the towels. She watched him pick it up.

"I guess, except for the fact you just ruined my guard against sand." Miley replied.

"Oh, sorry." Jake put it back down and sat next to Miley. She was looking at Lilly and Oliver. "So what's on your mind? Worried about the concert?"

"Well, not really. That doesn't start until an hour before I go onstage. To be honest, I don't know. It's just something…it feels like something isn't right. And I don't know why because before we came to the beach, I was fine." She sighed and lay on her back. Jake did the same.

"Maybe it's because you were sitting here alone, so you have time to think about it."

"I guess. Who knows." They sat there in silence for a moment, until Lilly and Oliver broke it with their fighting.

"I totally beat you Lilly Truscott!" Oliver yelled.

"Ugh! Did not, I beat you by a mile." She argued. Miley sat up.

"Guys, stop fighting! Geez, if there was a competition to see which couple fights the most you'd definitely win!" Miley shouted.

Oliver had a blank expression on his face for 3 seconds then just said, "Cool." Of course, Lilly slapped him. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground with her. Lilly seems to slap and pull a lot. "So what are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Just stuff." Jake answered.

"So what now?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we could hang out at my place until 3. Then I have to get ready." Miley offered.

"You need 4 hours to get ready?" Jake said in awe.

"Are you kidding? I only need 3. Then I need an hour to get there!" With that Miley jumped up and wiped off any little sand grains that might have gotten on her. Jake, Oliver, and Lilly followed.

"Off to Miley's house!" Oliver exclaimed!

* * *

Not that much going on. That's for the reviews! Please visit my site. 


	3. Happy Birthday

"So…what do you want to do?" Miley asked. They were all squished onto her couch. Both boys were at each end, Lilly next to Oliver and Miley next to Jake. It was kind of uncomfortable for Miley and Jake, being so close, but they tried their best not to show it. Of course it was fine for Lilly and Oliver. Oliver isn't really the romantic type, but Lilly usually makes him put his arm around her. She'd always say, "Oliver, come on, be like a normal boyfriend! Put your arm around me!" And then he'd have to.

"How about we see what's on TV." Jake offered. Miley grabbed the remote and turned it on. Immediately tons of pictures of Miley and Jake popped up. The announcer said "Say bye, bye to Jake Ryan's new girlfriend. After only a couple of days they're over! Keep watching to find out why after the break."

"Okay, maybe not!" Miley switched it off. Everyone sat in an awkward silence. Miley checked her invisible watch and said, "Whoa, would you look at the time. I need to get ready for my concert. Sorry guys, come Lilly, let's get you into Lola. Oliver, get into Oscar. And Jake…I'll see you later." She grabbed Lilly by the hand and pulled her off of the couch as she walked. "Bye Ollie!" Lilly called back.

"Bye!" Oliver replied. He and Jake got up and started walking out the door. "Well that was awkward." He snorted.

"Yeah…" Jake replied quietly.

**OoHMoO**

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with in the end _

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black _

_Show the names _

_Play the happy song_

"Thank you everybody! Have a great night!" Miley said after she finished If We Were a Movie as Hannah. She of course finished with that for a reason, but no one knew that. She ran off the stage and greeted her friends. She, Lola, and Oscar rode together, but Jake came separately.

"Hey guys, you like the concert?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" They all said in unison. They then started laughing.

"This is my cousin, Samantha. She turned 7 today." Jake said gesturing towards a little girl next to him. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She had a few light freckles on her face and she was wearing a Hannah Montana t-shirt.

"Well hello there Samantha! Happy birthday! Wow, 7 years old? Does that mean you're going into 3rd grade?" Hannah smiled.

"Mmhhmm." Samantha hummed nervously. Hannah giggled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great. Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Uh-huh." She grinned.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad you could come! I have a present for you! I'll be right back." Hannah walked into a hallway and made a left into her dressing room. She walked over to her vanity and searched through her purse until she found a Club Libby Lu gift card. She walked back out and stood in front of Samantha. She bent down so they were eye to eye.

"This is for you. It's a $100 gift card to Club Libby Lu. That's enough for you and a couple friends to go get a Hannah Montana makeover!" Hannah handed the card to Samantha. Samantha was smiling like crazy, which made Hannah smile.

"Thank you so much!" Samantha was now jumping up and down. Hannah rose to her full height and smiled at Jake. He mouthed the words thank you and smiled back. _He is so cute._ Miley thought.

* * *

I didn't really know how to end it, so I hope that's good. I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Keep them coming! And please visit my site and comment! 


	4. You and Me Together

Miley woke up to the smell of waffles, bacon, and cinnamon toast. Bacon means there's eggs. All that means a new Hannah song! Lilly also did the math. She wasn't as excited for the song though, mostly just the eggs and bacon. _Lilly __likey._ She smiled and hopped out of bed as fast as she could. They both stampeded down the stairs.

"Waffles, bacon, eggs, toast! New Hannah song!" Miley shouted.

"That's right, bud! And I'm ready to play it for you! I think you're really going to like it. You already know the chorus; your mother wrote it a couple months before she passed away. What we both didn't know is that it was a full song!" He dad said as he walked from the kitchen to the family room. He picked up Lucky Lulu, his special guitar, and sat down on the couch. Miley followed him, with Lilly behind her.

"Look's like we've found ourselves up against a wall. In need of a little help, but no one what's to call." He looked at Miley and she was smiling with tears in her eyes. She joined in, looking at the lyrics. "After all we've been through, do we let our friendship end." Lilly now joined in. "You need me and I need you. No we will not break, never break. But even if we bend." Now Lilly and Robbie Ray stopped singing so that Miley could sing the chorus on her own.

"'Cuz it's you and me together. Yeah I'm always on your side. No one, no one, no one can ever change it. Come on let 'em try. 'Cuz its you and me together now." When she finished tears streamed now her face but she was smiling all through it. "Daddy, I think it's our best song yet." She took him into a hug. It was a long warm hug and soon Lilly joined in.

"I agree." Lilly replied.

**OoHMoO**

Miley was sitting in her at her desk, humming her new song. She was doodling little hearts and stars on a notebook. She was interrupted by a ding. She had a new instant message.

_**ZombieSlayer42: **What you did yesterday was really nice._

_**SmileyMiley633:** Well, I wanted to do something nice for my biggest fan._

_**ZombieSlayer42: **Yeah, well she was like going crazy that whole night. Every 5 minutes she would yell "Hannah Montana gave me a birthday present!" And then scream._

_**SmileyMiley633:** LOL. I'm glad she was excited._

_**ZombieSlayer42: **You know Miley, I've been reading these books about how to be a normal person and I really think that if I try hard enough I'll be able to be one._

_**SmileyMiley633:** Jake, that's sweet of you to do that for me, _but_ as much I still like you it just won't work out. I GTG. See you tomorrow._

_**SmileyMiley633 Signed Out at 7:52**_

Jake sighed. _I guess we just weren't meant to be together._

**OoHMoO**

Miley sighed. _I guess we just weren't meant to be together._

* * *

Again, not the best ending. Sorry it took a little bit to update. I know it was kind of a mixed up chapter, but oh well :) Please review and visit my site! 


	5. Pleasant Surprises

"Hannah Montana to the stage." A mechanical voice came over the loud speaker. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were disguised as their alter egos: Hannah, Lola, and Oscar. Hannah was chatting with one of the cute crewmembers when she was called for rehearsals.

"Well, that's me!" She exclaimed. "Nice talking to you." She smiled at him and adjusted her wig. She then skipped off to the stage.

"Hannah is so lucky." Lola was watching her leave as she held tightly onto Oscar's hand. "She has amazing talent!"

"Well, I'd say you're pretty lucky too." Oscar said a little nervously.

"Yes I am." With that Lola gave him a quick kiss. "Now if you're a good boy there'll be more of that." She winked. She turned to the entrance to see Jake Ryan walking towards her.

"Hey guys!" He showed off one of his TV smiles.

"Hey Jake." They both said in unison.

"Mi-I mean Hannah here?" He looked around to try to find her.

"On stage rehearsing, why?" Lola asked.

"Well, in season 6 of Zombie High, she's going to be in one of the later episodes. But we need to start making promotions," he sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Lola exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell her sooner?" Oscar added.

"I meant to, but I kept forgetting." Jake looked down.

"Well then tomorrow's going to be the busiest day of her life! She has 3 interviews, a photo shoot, a marketing conference, and now this!" Lola was out of breath. And she had to be at every one of them!

"Is there anyway you can reschedule?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I guess I could try…anyways I'll call her tonight. Thanks guys." He left quickly and left Oscar and Lola sort of shocked. Neither Miley or Hannah could possibly do all that in one day.

OoHMoO 

Miley was quietly working on some songs in her room when the sound of "We'll Be Together" by Ashley Tisdale filled the room. Miley rolled over to the other side of the bed where her phone was and picked it up.

"Hey, this is Miley." She answered it. _I love the way she greets people._ Jake thought dreamily. "Hello?" She repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Miley, its Jake."

"Uh, Jake. What's goin' on?"

"We're planning on have you in later episodes of Zombie High in season 6, as you already know. We have to start making promotions now, though. Now I've been notified that you're super busy tomorrow, so I scheduled it for Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. Can't wait!" She really couldn't. She loved any way to spend time with Jake.

"Good…uh, so I guess I'll pick you up at 2:00?"

"Sounds good!"

"Great…"

"I almost forgot! Want to come over? I finally thought of something to thank you for all those gift baskets." She laughed. Jake loved her laugh so much, it made him think of summer time(which was his favorite season).

"Sure, I'll be right over!"

"'Kay, see ya soon!"

"Bye."

Miley hung up the phone. After the concert she just threw on some clothes she found. "Jake can't see me like this!" She said to herself. She ran to her closet and found the best thing she could that quickly and threw it on. She decided on her favorite light pink Henley with some casual jeans. She redid her hair and make-up, and after half an hour she was finally finished. Just when she was looking in her mirror one last time, the doorbell rang. "Perfect." She whispered.

Miley hopped down the steps to answer the door. Robbie Ray and Jackson were at the movies, which just left her and Jake.

"Come on in!" Miley smiled. Jake loved her smile even more than her laugh.

"Thanks." He stepped in and Miley escorted him to the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She walked gracefully over to the kitchen and "presented" it using her best showgirl hands.

"Um, no thanks." He replied.

"You want to come upstairs? Your present is in my room." She started walking towards the staircase but stopped at the front of them to wait for his reply. Jake got up from the couch and walked over to Miley.

"Sure." He then followed Miley up the stairs into her room. He sat on her bed and looked around. He hasn't seen Miley's room many times before. He liked it. Simple, but colorful.

Miley walked over to her stereo and picked up a CD.

"It's a mix of some songs I thought you would like." She smiled shyly and handed it to him. Jake looked at the cover and chuckled. It had a couple pictures of them being crazy together and at the top it said "Thanky Jakey Mix."

"Thanks Miley, but you do know that you didn't have to get, or make, me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to." She smiled and sat down next to him. There was silence for a couple of minutes but finally Jake spoke up.

"You know Miley…"He hesitated. "I really miss you."

"What do you mean? You see me basically everyday." She was a little confused, but in a way she knew what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean." He sighed. "I miss being yours."

"Jake…" Now she sighed. "I guess I miss you too. But I mean, if we get back together then we'll just break up again. I need someone who can live a normal life with me." She looked up at him to see his reaction but he was turned the other way.

"Miley, we hang out with each other everyday in public. I've grown to be normal, you know I have."

"You do have a point. You're doing much better." She giggled a little.

"Exactly. And…and…"

"Get on with it boy." She urged.

"I love you."

* * *

**Hey guys! That was a really long chapter…it probably wasn't that good though. I'm so sorry about not updating. I went on a trip, then my dog died, then I went on another trip, and my family got a puppy without out me. Then, to top it off, Word stopped working. But now its back! I'll finish the room seen in the next chapter. What does Miley thing of what Jake just said. What's her reaction? Please review and visit my site!**


	6. Changing Minds

Miley sat there, staring at him stunned. She didn't know what to say. Jake _loved_ her?

"Miley, you're an amazing girl. You're beautiful, smart, funny, talented, the list is endless!" He lifted his hands in the air for effect while Miley turned the other way and blushed. "I don't want to be with anyone but you." He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned it toward him. Miley's eyes were glossing. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to have to deal with monitoring him again.

"I know what you're thinking, and if it doesn't work out at least we tried! Please Miley, just give me one more chance." Jake starting leaning in to her slowly, moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. Miley began leaning in slowly too. When they were just centimeters apart Lilly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Miley, I figured you were…" She noticed she was interrupting and smiled. "Oh…sorry." Lilly pretended to walk away, but stayed close by.

Miley smiled a little and looked up at Jake. "I guess we could _try._ I mean what's the harm in that?"

"Exactly. I say we start _right_," he leaned so he was less than an inch away from her face. "Now." He whispered and leaned in until their lips smashed together. They kissed each other passionately. Jake began to smile into the kiss. They finally broke apart and Miley smiled.

"Yeah, I definitely missed you!" Miley joked.

"Am I still as good as I was before?" Jake smirked.

"Ew, Jake! I'm not gonna answer that!" She playfully pushed him.

"Well, your better!" He stood up in front of her and held out his hand.

Miley looked at it and up back at him. She must say, after they figured it all out she feels a lot happier! She especially enjoyed the kiss. Maybe she could be with Jake. For a while. Maybe she did love him. He made her a different person, and she liked it. Miley finally put her hand on his.

"So," Jake continued. "Am I?" Miley stood up and kissed him on the lips once more, but only for a few seconds. Jake was still leaning forward, hoping for more.

"There'll be more, ego-boy." Miley winked. "Another time." Miley flirtatiously said. She swiftly turned around and walked out gracefully.

"Was that a yes?" Jake called after her. Miley walked backwards until she was in front of her doorway.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Pretty short chapter. I was thinking of it as I went along. For those of you who are kinda confused of how sad Miley was about Jake and then she's like in love with him, its because she finally realized after what Jake said to her that she really did love him...so ya. LOL. Thanks for all the reviews and sorries about my dog. I appreciate it. Please review and go to my site!**


End file.
